Rise Of The Fallen SPN x Male OC
by ShadowGlitch
Summary: A boy found on the side of the road by the brothers, covered in blood and barely coherent. What's his story? Will Sam and Dean keep a watch on the boy, or will they ignore him? What shall be the fate of the injured teenager...? And why does he know so much about the hunt? You'll find out if you read! (Multiple seasons)
1. PROLOGUE

**Better Description compared to the one I put up:**

** On a hunt, Sam and Dean encounter a young boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. Covered in blood, some that is his own and some that isn't, as well as ripped clothing and dirt smeared across his face, they quickly decide to bring him back to their motel room. But who is he? Why was he that far in the middle of nowhere? And why was he that beaten up? These questions might be answered...or maybe they won't be. Who knows?**

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE: If you also use wattpad there is the possibility of you having seen this on there. I am fully aware of this fact. No, I'm not stealing this story. My friend Evan (who's the one that originally wrote this) gave me permission to post it here as well as edit it as I feel necissary. So, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**[???]**

They can't see me, but I can see them, quite easily in fact. I've been able to see them this whole time, but theyve never picked up on it. I've been forced to follow and watch them. But I don't want to just watch them. I want to join them. I want to help them, more than what I'm doing right now, more than the small hints and tips I leave for them. But I can't, or else _she_ will attack me, force me to do things I don't want to do. She'll hurt me, badly.

I was there when that boy's spirit kept drowning people. I was near them, across the street when that girl burst into flames on the ceiling. I know they stopped a plane from crashing. The mirrors with B. Mary. The wendigo case? I was trapped in the mine with them, but they didn't even notice me. I've been following them, being forced to tell _her_ what _she_ wants to know. _She_ wants to kill whatever killed her children and husband.

_She_ wants to kill me too.

But I won't let her, because I need to get free, get them to help me. And then I can help them...

I just hope it won't be too late...

* * *

I know it's short, but this is only the prologue. Again, my friend has given me full permission to write this here. If you want more frequent uploads, maybe check out his profile of Wattpad. (TreeBoyIsGayAF).


	2. ONE: Faith

[Takes place mostly in FAITH]

Sam and Dean are in the impala, driving down the road, just finished with taking care of the scarecrow-god thing. But as they pass through a stretch of woods, the headlights of the impala land on something on the side of the road. The two think nothing of it until Sam actually sees what it is.

"Dean, stop the car!" he shouts, already opening the door and jumping out. Dean slams on the brakes, cursing under his breath as he unbuckles. He runs out of the car and follows Sam.

Sam was now walking slowly, approaching someone leaning on a tree. His left hand was over the gun in his pocket and his right stretched out slightly.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Sam asks. They shrink back, the light hitting their eyes, showing their fear. Sam raises both of his hands out in a motion of surrender. The person moves forward a bit.

"W-who are you...?" they question, their voice cracking and shaky. Both of the Winchesters could tell by the voice that the person they're talking to was a teen boy, or somwhere around that age.

"We'll answer that in a minute. But first, who are you, and what are you doing out here so late?" Dean says. The teen looks over to him.

"M-my name's Oliver...a-and 'm t-trying to get away f-from a bitch..." by now, the two could tell that the kid was exhausted by the sound of his voice. That, or he was really good at acting.

"Okay kid, come directly into the headlights and we'll tell you our names," Dean says. The teen actually listens and steps on to the road, and Sam and Dean are both surprised when they see him.

Clothing ripped, face, arms and chest splattered and stained with bloodied cuts. No shoes, legs shaking and barely holding his body up, and one arm carefully wrapped around his torso in a protective way.

"What the Hell happened to you?!" Dean questions. Oliver barely flinches at the tone of voice, eyelids drooping slightly.

"N-names," Oliver mutters. Sam steps up first.

"Mine is Sam. His is Dean. We're brothers. Now what happened to- crap!" he cuts himself off when Oliver's eyes roll back into his skull and he collapses to the ground.

Dean, though skeptical of the kid's intentions or backstory, runs forward and picks him up. Noticing how light he is, he frowns slightly.

"Dean, we gotta bring him with us," Sam says, walking over.

"I don't like it, but yeah, we will."

Dean places Oliver in the backseat and then gets in the driver's seat, Sam getting in the passenger seat.

"How many rooms?"

"Uh, just one, please."

"And how many people will be staying?"

"My two brothers and I, that's all."

The man at the desk nods and hands him a key after paying.

"Here ya go."

Dean walks back out to the impala and sees Sam in the backseat holding Oliver, who's wrapped in one of the quilts they keep in the car in case of having to spend the night in it. Plus it'll help avoid people looking at his injuries and calling the cops on them.

The three get into the rented room and shut the door, locking and bolting it. Sam unwraps the unconscious boy and in the light of the lamps, they see that he's definitely injured, and pretty severely too.

"Dean, you grabbed the first aid kit, right?" Sam asks, carefully but efficiently ripping Oliver's shirt off, wincing when he sees the dark purple bruises along his ribs, reddened burns and drying gashes on his torso.

Dean nods, knowing that no matter what the kid's story might be, they have to help him. He hands Sam the first aid kit that they've made over the times they've been injured.

Sam quickly starts to clean and bandage the wounds. In the middle of seeing if Oliver had any broken ribs, the kid gasps and flinches away, eyes barely opened. Sam quickly stops, and Dean leans over Oliver's face.

"Hey kid, can you hear me?" Dean asks, waving his hand in front of the teen's face. Oliver groans and blinks slowly before croaking out a soft yes as a reply. Then he tries sitting up, only to have Sam carefully pushing him back down.

"You probably shouldn't move, those are really bad injuries," he says. Oliver rolls his eyes but stays down.

"I've had worse, I'm fine. A little dizzy from blood loss, but I'm fine," he mumbles.

"How often are you hurt like this?"

"L-like this? M-maybe every th-three months, enough t-time to heal. But I've ha-had lesser injuries day-to-day."

This surprised the brothers, not expecting this answer. Obviously, this kid's life was not good.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Uh...dunno exactly. Fourteen or fifteen, I think..."

The two brothers share a glance. The kid didn't even know his age? Something was definitely wrong.

"You seem closer to fifteen to me, so that's what we'll say," Dean says firmly.

"M'kay," Oliver's eyes close again and his breathing evens out slightly, apparently falling asleep. Maybe the kid won't be that bad to take care of for a bit.

*

The brothers wake up to see the kid, Oliver, sitting up halfway and watching them. Dean narrows his eyes. Kinda creepy and weird for the kid to warch them sleep.

"Hey Oliver, how do you feel?" Sam asks before Dean could say anything. The teen looks over and shrugs, a quick look of pain crossing his face.

"Been better, been worse. I'm fine." He looks at Sam and Dean. "You guys are hunters, aren't you?" he questions, and that gets an instant reaction from both brothers. They stand up, and stare at Oliver cautiously.

"How do you know that?" Dean asks, hand reaching for the gun under his pillow. The teen just stares at him.

"You found an injured teen with multiple cuts and broken bones and didn't bring me to the ER. Either you'll kill me, or you're hunters and don't want to risk the hospital unless it's serious," he explains, and watches Sam pull out a flask and a knife. Oliver doesn't move.

"You can do the tests on me, I'm human. Not a vamipre, demon, shifter, or whatever the hell else there is," the teen says. Sam just splashes him with holy water anyway, and Oliver doesn't react other than a surprised flinch. No steam, no burning. Dean then throws something at the boy, who catches it and just stares at him with an unamused face.

"Told you. Now, Im gonna go to sleep and leave you two alone. And yes, before you ask, Im part of the hunt as well."

* * *

-Oliver-

I watch Sam run out of the building with two kids, and I run over to them. They're shaken up, but I know Dean needs help, I can sense it. Sam apparently knows too, because he tells the two kids to stay with me before running back in to the house.

"Hey, you two okay?" I ask softly, my voice still scratchy from not using it at all over the past several years for much more than screaming.

They nod, but the younger one, the boy asks, "what was that thing we saw?"

"That...some sort of spirit, I'm not sure."

"Why's your voice so scratchy?" the girl asks. I give them a shaky grin.

"Just got over a bad cold, I lost my voice."

Then I hear Sam shouting and look up, and he's dragging Dean. I stand up and open one of the doors, calling 911. After maybe five minutes, there's an ambulance and some cop cars. I watch as they take Dean in the ambulance and the kids in the cop car. I stay in the back of Dean's car while Sam gets in the front.

Dean, I've only known you for about seventy-two hours, but you better be okay, otherwise I will drag you back from hell and kill you myself.

I stay near Sam as we go into the hospital, two officers already waiting on the fourth floor for us. I don't trust the authorities, so I kinda hide behind Sam.

"Hello. I'm Jacob and this is Richard, we apologize but we'd like to speak to you about what happened. Or we could continue this later," the one on the left says.

"No, no, it's fine," Sam says. They nod for him to speak.

"My brothers and I, we were just driving around, had the windows open, and heard screaming from the house. The older two of us didn't really think, we just charged in," he says.

"And you found the children inside?"

Sam nods.

"Well, it's a good thing that you did." the cop notices me. "Oh, hey kiddo, I didn't see you there. You the youngest?"

I go along with the lie we made up and nod, trying not to jostle my ribs or pull at any of my stitches.

"Nice, what's your name? I don't think we got it," the one on the right says, I shrink further behind Sam, and he glances at me before kinda smiling.

"His name's Oliver. He doesn't really speak, not even to us. Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine."

One of the cops hands me one of the fake junior police badges, and I give them an awkward smile.

Sam turns and sees the doctor walking toward us. "Excuse me," he says to the cops. They just nod.

"Doc, how is he?"

(We should all know what happens, so there's gonna be a lot of timeskips, sorry)

"The only thing that can give and take life like that is-"

"A reaper," I cut Dean off. He turns and looks at me, eyes narrowed.

"How the Hell do you know that?"

"You think you are the only ones that know how to tell shit apart? Dean, when that dude healed you, you saw a guy with pale grey skin in a black suit. That was a fucking reaper. Sure its different from ones Im used to encountering, but its a reaper. You guys aren't the only ones with supernatural experiences and hunts. How the fuck do you think my parents were killed?"

"Wait, your parents were hunters?" Sam asks, standing up. I nod. It wasn't the full truth, but it was close enough.

"Yep. My aunt took me in after that. But things went south really quick. That's who I was running from a few days ago. Now, let's get back to trying to figure out this bound reaper."

For most of the rest of this hunt, I was kind of blanking out and couldn't see much. I don't really know much else other than what Sam and Dean said. Blanking is a kinda way that I grew to cope with beatings and torture, but sometimes it happens randomly. I wouldn't feel the pain, wouldn't see but I was mostly aware of what was happening.

But let's see what happens next, because I kinda like hanging with these guys. Let's just hope that they don't find out who I truly am. That could end badly for everyone involved...


	3. TWO: Dead Man's Blood

[Taking place in episode 1.20, Dead Man's Blood. Yes, I've memorized most of the episode and ive gone back a few times to recheck things.

NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN-

enjoy!]

* * *

Looking around, I see myself inside a bar. Don't ask how I know what the inside of a bar looks like, because no way in Hell will I be telling that story. As I look around again, see that I actually recognize the place. It's in...Manning, Colorado, I think, if my memory is right.

I spot a guy turning the pages of what looks like a hunter's journal.

"Mr Elkins?" a barmaid asks gently. But u don't think he heard her, he's completely focused on the journal.

"Mr Elkins, would you like another?" she repeats. He finally looks up.

"Yeah. Thanks Beth."

The vision blurs for a moment, and then I'm staring at the door of the bar. A lady and three guys walk in. They look around before actually sitting at the counter. I notice Elkins etching them. And I also notice that the girl is staring directly at me for a moment. Won't lie, she's kinda cute, but not quite my type.

"What'll you have?" Beth asks them. The lady smiles, and I feel uneased by it.

"Jack all around, leave the bottle," she demands. Beth nods before asking, "You hungry?"

"We have dinner plans," the girl says, glancing at me and then at Elkins.

I snap out of the vision, and stare at the ceiling. It's gonna be a long night...

Dean's flipping through the newspaper, Sam's on his laptop, and I'm trying my best to sketch the four people that entered the bar in my vision. I know them from somewhere.

Dean folds the newspaper loudly. "Well dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?"

Sam glances up. "Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived."

"People can easily survive falls from that height if they calm themselves before hitting the ground instead of tensing up," I mutter. Dean nods.

"Yeah. Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'."

"Yeah, okay."

Dean smirks. "Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? 1.19 Provenance Cool chick man, smokin'." He whistles, making me roll my eyes. These two may have saved me a few months ago, but I'm still not their favorite person, and they really aren't mine, either. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?" Dean continues.

Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that." he glances at me, and I look back down at my notebook.

"Yeah all right. What else you got?" Dean demands.

"Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

My head shoots up at the name. Dean has a somewhat similar reaction.

"Elkins? I know that name," he says.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Dean keeps repeating the last name under his breath.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery."

My heart slows slightly. The four I saw in the vision, they killed Daniel. Dean opens John's notebook, and I watch him flip through the pages, catching glimpses of different symbols, different spells.

"There, check it out," he says, pointing to a phone number.

Dean hands the journal to Sam and points. 'D Elkins 970-555-0158' Daniel Elkins

"You think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's a Colorado area code," Dean states. I look at them, praying to both Lucifer and God that my voice doesn't crack.

"It's the same guy. Trust me. I knew him too. But if he's dead, we gotta go, now."

The Impala cruises down the road, snow-capped mountains in the background. I'm shoved awkwardly in the back seat, my ribs protesting the seatbelt yet again. Sam and Dean keep glancing back at me as I try to keep myself from upchucking my lunch. Screw carsickness, I'm gonna get some sleep.

A knock on Dean's window wakes me, and I blink slowly, trying to process what's happening. Apparently it's John, because he slides into the back. He stares at me for moment, raising an eyebrow at my presence in the car.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam's voice snaps him out of his little trance.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two at his place," John says, then glances at me. "Or I guess the three of you."

Sam softly asks, "Why didn't you come in Dad?"

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best!" Dean says happily, sounding sort of proud of himself. I roll my eyes, but don't insert myself into the conversation yet.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" I look over to Sam this time.

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"Well you never mentioned him to us."

"We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." He gestures to the envelope, and opens it. "I should look at that. 'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'... that son of a bitch!"

"What is it?"

"He had it the whole time," John growls.

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?" I know exactly what John is talking about, and I pull myself from the conversation for a bit.

[3rd POV]

The three family members continue the conversation for a few more minutes, then John looks over to the boy next to him in the seat.

"Who is this boy, and why is he with you two?" John questions. Dean looks back at him and notices that Oliver seems to be zoning out.

"That's Oliver. We saved him after a hunt a few months ago, and none of us have really wanted to get rid of each other. He's a good kid, and seems to know as much as we do on the supernatural," Dean says. John looks at his eldest son.

"You're telling me that you abducted a kid and constantly put him in danger?"

"Dad, he was bleeding and so injured we were surprised that he could even stand! His ribs are still healing, too, from when we found him," Sam butts in. John groans.

"Whatever. We will be discussing this after this hunt. Now, we need to go find the bastards that killed Daniel."

"Dad, we don't even know what the things are!"

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best-" A younger voice says the last word with John. "Vampires."

Dean looks back at them, an eyebrow raised. "Vampires? I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them, Dad," Sam adds.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and -- and others had wiped them out. I was wrong," John says. Oliver looks over to him.

"No matter what you do to kill all of something, there will always be the smart ones that strategically hide themselves until it's safe to start rebuilding their race. That's why us hunters are never done with our work, not completely," the 15-ish year old says, earning some dubious looks from the three older males in the car.

"Okay. Well, most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late," John says. Oliver looks out the window, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Tonight, something bad was gonna end up happening, and he won't be able to do much to stop it...

* * *

Sam and Dean are peacefully asleep while Oliver only has his eyes closed as he listens to John move around and the radio.

"Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?" one asks.

"Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here."

John, who was sitting at the table with the radio, stands up quickly and walks over to Sam, Dean and Oliver. He slaps the two older boys' feet as he calls their names. For Oliver, John just smacks his shoulder.

"Sam, Dean, up. Kid, I know you're awake."

Dean responds almost instantly with a lazy noise, despite being half asleep. Sam sits up halfway, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and Dean starts rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Oliver just opens his eyes and turns to look at John, trying to fix his hair a bit.

"I picked up a police call," John states. Sam seems more awake already.

"What happened?"

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

Sam gets up from the bed. "How do you know?"

"Just follow me, ok?" John leaves the room without another word.

Sam walks across the room to put his coat on, and Dean sits up, still half asleep. "Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it."

[Timeskip, daytime]

John finishes talking to a cop on the scene and starts walking back to the boys, who are waiting by the Impala.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," Sam grumbles, sulking slightly. Oliver rolls his eyes as Dean sighs.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting."

"What's starting?" Sam and Ollie ask at the same time.

Dean ignores them and speaks to John. "What have you got?"

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour," the eldest Winchester says.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questions.

"Sam…" Dean mutters. Oliver doesn't speak up, not wanting to get caught in the middle of whatever the fuck type of family argument this was.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

"We are." John sounds just completely done with this, making Oliver guess that this has happened far too often.

"How do you know?"

John ignores the youngest Winchester and hands something to Dean. "I found this."

"It's a...a vampire fang."

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack."

"It's also relatively rare for the teeth to fall out, at least while they're still in relatively good condition so this is kind of a lucky find," Oliver joins in with a small fact. John gives him an annoyed but slightly approving glare before looking at Sam.

"Any more questions?"

Sam looks away and stays silent.

"Alright then, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight."

They start heading for their respective cars, Oliver trailing behind Sam and Dean, knowing that John still doesn't really approve of him.

"Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

Oliver slips into the backseat before the conversation could escalate.

Sam is driving, following John's truck while Dean reads from the journal and Ollie is looking out the window.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks…" he pauses. "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks," Sam grumbles, annoyed.

"So it is starting," Dean remarks. Ollie tilts his head and looks toward the older men in the car.

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again." Judging by Sam's voice, there's some hidden feelings that he's waiting to vent out.

"Well good."

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children," Sam complains, and Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Oh God."

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal!"

"He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?" Sam glares at Dean, almost as if challenging him. Dean, seeming done with the conversation, just gives Sam a somewhat weak look.

"If that's what it takes."

Sam shakes his head. Oliver, wanting to break the awkward, tense silence speaks up. At first, his voice is softer than he'd like to admit it.

"Um...I get that this has been going on for far longer than I've known you two...and it really isn't my place to speak up, but I know what it feels like, in a way. My dad was the same way to me and my siblings. My mom was similar, just a bit more gentle." He pauses, looking up. "It happens when you're born into the hunt, or dragged into it at a young age. Sure, some are more caring when it comes to it, but when tragedy happens early in a kids life when they're part of the hunt, parents harden, to try to protect the kids. Don't blame your dad for the way he is. I didn't blame mine…"

The little speech causes Sam and Dean to look back at the 15 year old, who's staring at them intensely. The two turn around when Oliver drops his gaze, and the rest of the ride is in silence, for the most part.

Sam is still driving,Oliver is drawing something else in his sketchbook, and Dean is on the phone.

"Yeah Dad. All right, got it." Dean hangs up. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" you can obviously tell Sam's pissed by his tone of voice.

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?"

"I don't know; he didn't say."

Sam guns the engine, and Dean looks at him like he's crazy while Oliver does the same. Dean turns to look at John's truck as Sam overtakes it and passes it. Once in front, Sam slams on the brakes, causing the Impala to swerve sideways in front of John's truck, followed by Oliver letting out a harsh string of curses as the seatbelt puts pressure on his still mending ribs. They both stop.

Dean sighs as Sam gets out of the car. "Oh crap. Here we go." Dean follows Sam out of the car, and Oliver isn't that far behind. "Sam!"

Sam and John, who is also out of his truck, are both glaring in an angry manner.

"Sam!" Dean repeats, while Oliver asks "Can someone tell me why this is happening?"

"What the hell was that?" John asks. Sam holds his ground.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About everything. Where we going Dad. What's the big deal about this gun."

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires," Dean says, trying to avoid the situation.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." Sam starts yelling, and Oliver steps behind Dean. "Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car," John orders.

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah. And I said no." Sam crosses his arms. Dean steps closer slightly and Oliver watches, analyzing the situation as best as he could with the limited information he has.

"Ok you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on."

Dean grabs Sam and starts pushing him toward the car, while Oliver hesitantly looks over to John.

"This is why I left in the first place…"

"What'd you say?" John's head snaps up and he stares intensely at the youngest Winchester brother. Sam pulls out of Dean's grip and turns around.

"You heard me."

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam."

"Sam…" Dean's voice is teetering on the edge of pleading, but he would never admit it.

"YOU WALKED AWAY, SAM!!"

"Stop it, both of you," Dean says, looking over to Oliver, who was clenching his fists and watching the other two argue.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam fires back to John, and Dean steps between them, pushing them away from each other.

"Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!!"

The two continue to glare at each other from over Dean's head.

"That means you too, Dad."

They still don't stop glaring, and Oliver finally steps in, supporting Dean.

"Both of you quit it! Dean's right, stop fighting! You're acting like two eight year olds that didn't get invited to the other's party! Shut up, and just get into the cars! We have a hunt to do, so save your bickering for later! I get you're both pissed, but stop it!" he shouts, looking at the three Winchesters. They all look over to him in shock, but Sam and John turn and begin walking away.

Sam gets into the Impala, and John turns back to his car. Dean stay where he was standing, alone before Oliver slinks up next to him. Dean looks from Sam to John. Looking up, Dean sighs.

"Terrific," he says, not really expecting anyone to answer. But, of course, Ollie does.

"I have a feeling that that was relatively mild to what's happened in the past...so better than it could have gone," the fifteen year old mutters. Dean glances down at him and gives him a half-assed smirk.

"Pretty good, kid. Wish we met you sooner, would have been nice."

* * *

Ollie's POV

I creep closer to the vamps, and watch as they talk. I keep myself hidden in the bushes, for good reason of course, but I meet Luther's eyes as he looks around. I feel a small stab of fear shoot through me as I realize that he recognizes me. He then looks around to avoid the fact that we'd made any sort of contact and then goes back inside.

I run back to where the Winchesters are, keeping my steps light enough so that they don't detect I've even left. Heh, years of trying to sneak for food is actually coming in handy.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean mutters.

"Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up," John responds.

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option."

"Actually, that's the plan."

I look at John, a look of "really?" on my face.

Dean opens the trunk and I give a small smile at their arsenal, though I've seen it on prior hunts. Sam and Dean weapon up while I watch, and John does the same from an automatic hidden compartment that slides from the back of his truck. Dean looks over to John.

"Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one," he says, holding it up. John lifts his own serrated machete from a leather sheath, and I grin.

"I think I'm ok. Thanks."

"Wow."

I look at Dean and grab the machete from him, and he looks at me.

"Give it back, Oliver. You're not going into the nest," he says, holding out his hand. I twirl the blade in my hand, and only glance at him.

"I've been in the Hunt for my entire life. My first word was latin for bitch. I've killed Vamps by myself. Black dogs, demons, wendigos, you name it, I've probably hunted it. Hell, I've gone on more hunts by myself than I can count, and I've dealt with more just to survive. I'm helping you, you stubborn ass, whether you like it or not," I rant, only looking up at the end. John's eyebrows are raised, Sam is trying to decide whether to laugh or ask questions, and Dean just rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but when I have to save your ass, I'm gonna say I told you so!"

"So, you boys really wanna know about this Colt?" John butts in, looking between the three of us. Sam nods, and I just listen with half interest.

"Yes sir."

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter...

Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it.

They say... they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asks.

"Like the demon," Sam adds.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it."

John pushes a window open before jumping through and disappearing into the barn. Sam follows, then Dean. I follow them, landing silently. We look around the room, and I see that they're all sleeping.

John looks into the stalls, Sam and Dean walk off to look around more. I make sure that no one is looking and begin walking to one of the empty spaces shrouded by shadows. I need to hide here, but I can't. As Dean passes a hammock he kicks an empty bottle on the ground. It clinks but the vampire doesn't wake.

I pull in a breath before swinging my machete, chopping off the head of Ariene. Sure, she's a bitch, but I feel bad. These vamps trust me, but I need to put my acting to the test. I then hear an unholy roar, one that a frightened vampire will make. I bolt back to the dark corner, dropping my machete a few feet away. All of the vamps are up now...

I hear John from across the barn, shouting, "Boys, run!"

3rd POV

Sam and Dean run, calling to their Dad as they do. The vampires give chase. The brothers burst out the barn doors into the daylight and run up the slope to the cars before turning to look back.

"Dad? Dad!!" Dean calls out.

After a long pause John comes running up the slope. As soon as they see him the boys turn to leave.

"They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life," the eldest Winchester states.

"Well what the hell do we do now?"

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

The boys look at him, confused, then at each other, but don't question it.

[Timeskip, motel room]

(Yes I'm skipping most of the conversation because 1: I'm lazy. 2: I don't feel like being copyrighted.)

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?"

"Spent it on ammo."

They look at each other. Sam cracks up and so does John.

Dean walk into the motel room, holding a paper bag.

"Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys," he says in a joking manner. John looks over to him.

"Get it?"

Dean puts his hand in the paper bag before pulling out a vial of dark red and handing it to John. He nods.

"You know what to do."

Dean smiles and looks around for a certain dirty-strawberry-blonde he'd grown fond of, only to realize that he hasn't seen the fifteen year old since they booked it from the vamp nest. Sam notices the slight drain of color from his brother's face.

"Dean? What's wrong?" he asks, standing up slowly. Dean swallows and looks between his brother and father.

"I...Oliver's still with the vamps...we didn't notice he wasn't with us. He's always so quiet, I didn't notice until now…" Dean whispers. John stills before shouting,

"SONOVABITCH!"

(Vamp nest)

Ollie's POV

Luther gently pets my head, and I force myself to calm down. He smiles at me.

"Hey, Ols, calm it down. I know that hunters came and killed some of us, but you're lucky you got away. They passed right by you," he mutters. I look up to him, and he motions for one of the other vamps, Andy, I think, to go grab something. Turns out that the thing that Andy went to grab was a bag of blood.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" he asks, tossing the bag to me. I catch it and nod, giving him a small smile.

"Y-yeah...yeah, thanks," I say, opening it. I know I'm going to regret this later, but I start drinking the blood. To make it more convincing, I drink quicker once it hits my tongue, though it's really just to avoid the taste.

After, I wipe my lips and smile at the vamps. "Thanks. I haven't been able to feed in a while, they wouldn't let me out of their sights. They think I'm a hunter," I say. Luther ruffles my hair again, and they all walk away. Now just to keep the blood down long enough to get back to the Winchesters.

John hands Dean a bag as they move from the Impala's trunk back toward the campfire where Sam is patrolling with a machete.

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready," John says. Dean sniffs the thing and coughs.

"Stuff stinks!"

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after 'er?" Sam asks, not looking at them.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time."

"A half hour oughta do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can after grabbing Oliver."

"But…"

"Well, Dad you can't take care of them all yourself," Dean cuts in.

"I'll have her. And the Colt."

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam questions, looking over to them. John doesn't answer, and there's a long bout of silence. "You're leaving again ,aren't you. You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

John looks over to him. "Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

Dean looks over to them. "Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap."

Sam and John both look at Dean, shocked. This was the first time Dean had back talked to John in many years.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean crosses his arms.

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together, Oliver included." Dean says, still holding his ground. Sam nods in agreement before Dean continues.

"We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order," John says, his voice hard. Dean looks down, emotional, and Sam clenches his jaw.

* * *

[3rd POV]

A vamp pulls up to where Luther and the others are waiting and heads towards them. Oliver is standing off to the side, still holding down the blood. It's still being rejected by his body but he won't reveal that he isn't a vampire yet.

"Is there any sign of those three?" Luther asks, eyes honing in on the other vamp as they step out of the car.

"No. Something else."

"What?"

"Luther, they cut off Frank's head!"

"And Kate?" He seems to be desperate about his mate.

"I don't know. She wasn't there. What are we gonna do?"

The noise of a car distracts them, and Oliver looks up toward the highway, recognizing the sound of John's engine easily, though Only having heard it a few times.

"It's just a truck up on the highway," he mutters, hoping to get Luther to ignore it. Luther stills and his voice becomes hushed.

"Kate. She's in that truck."

John's truck travels down the road. Kate sluggishly opens and closes her eyes in the passenger seat, disoriented and confused. After a moment headlights shine in the rearview mirror. Two cars approach John's truck quickly from behind.

John looks in the rear-view mirror, but the cars have disappeared. He has to stop when the road is blocked ahead of him by Luther, three other vamps, and two cars.

"Get out of the car! Who are you?" Luther demands. John does so, stepping out of the car.

"Name's Winchester," he fires back.

"Where are your friends?"

John smirks. "Cleaning out your nest."

Luther smiles tightly. "Where's Kate?"

John turns back to the truck, clearly saying, "Come here sweetheart." He pulls a groggy and tied up Kate out, holding a large knife to her throat.

"Kate, you all right?"

"Dead man's blood," she calls out to her mate. Luther growls.

"You son of a bitch!"

John smirks. "I want the Colt. Elkins gun. And the kid, Oliver. Trade."

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all right? We'll kill you. And you can't have the kid, you'll just kill him," Luther hisses, eyes narrowing again.

John ignores the comment, a slight look of confusion crossing his face. "Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. But give me the kid back." He notices the colt in Luther's hand. "Put the colt down, or she goes first."

Luther, fearing for the safety of his mate, keeps his eyes on John as he slowly places the gun on the ground and backs up. "All right. Just don't hurt her. "

"Back up. Further," John orders as he steps forward, dragging Kate with him as he leans down and grabs the gun. Unknown to John, Kate is working at the ties on her wrists. Luther smirks before talkin, once again directed to John.

"It's a nice move, you almost made it."

Before John can question what Luther means, Kate swings around, knocking John back against his truck. He drops the gun, unable to keep a secure grip on it. Luther approaches John slowly before backhanding John back against his open car door, shattering the glass before he lands unconscious on the ground. Luther once again begins to advance toward the eldest Winchester.

An arrow pierces one of the vamps and Sam and Dean run out of the trees, Dean pausing to line up and shoot another vamp with his crossbow. Oliver jumps out of the back of one of the vampire's cars, machete in hand, quickly beheading the one closest to him. Sam moves toward Luther, who backhands him. Dean grabs a machete and turns to help the younger two but Luther has his arm around Sam's throat, and Oliver is focusing on not letting himself puke up the blood he drank just yet.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down," Luther calls out, moving his arm slightly tighter against Sam's neck as a warning. For a moment Dean does nothing, and Luther tightens his hold on Sam's neck even more, cutting off his air supply completely. Dean drops the machete, worried for his younger brother's safety.

"You people...Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do! At least let the children of our race live! We deserve it!"

John's voice comes from behind Luther. "I don't think so."

Luther turns, and John raises the colt, shooting him between the eyes. Luther lets go of Sam, who stumbles away, gasping, and Dean pulls Sam behind him while Oliver quickly stumbles behind Dean as well. A sigil appears where the bullet hit Luther and he stumbles, eyes wide. A brief flash of light flashes from inside him, lighting him up so they see his skeleton, before he falls to his knees.

Kate watches in horror as her mate falls dead. "LUTHER!!!!"

Another flash of light passes through Luther before he finally slumps to the ground dead.

Kate starts toward John, but another vamp grabs her, pulling her to their car. They take off, wheels screaming. John smiles in satisfaction as the car disappears down the road.

* * *

[Motel Room]

Sam, Dean and Ollie are packing, even as the youngest is pale from fighting being sick for so long. John enters the room.

"So boys," he starts, waiting for them to turn to him. They do so, Oliver included.

"Yes sir?" Sam questions.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir."

"Yeah but we saved your ass," Dean says, smirking. Sam and Ollie look sideways at Dean, nervously. John looks steadily at Dean, causing Dean to swallow nervously.

"You're right," John admits. None of the boys were expecting that.

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two- no, you three now, I suppose, are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together."

Sam, Dean and Ollie all grin before saying "yes sir!" together. Only after, Oliver feels the burning in the back of his throat and quickly runs to the bathroom. The three Winchesters look at each other, confused, until they hear the sound of forceful vomiting.

The sound instantly makes the three of them run into the bathroom, where Ollie is kneeling over the toilet, lips and water stained red. He gives the three a small smile, even though he's shaking. Dean puts a hand on his gun, watching the kid.

"Oliver, are you hurt? Why are you puking blood?" Sam asks, somewhat calmly. Ollie lets out a small chuckle.

"I had to dr-drink blood for the nest to believe I was already one of them when I was there. I've done it before with other nests, and I knew Luther and Kate, kinda. 've run into their nest before, but didn't have the resources to kill them. I've been trying my best not to get sick, but...that kinda didn't happen this time. I'll t-tell ya next time I do it...just didn't feel like dying or turning today…"

The three older men look at him in disbelief before he pulls back his lip and shows them that no, he doesn't have that extra set of vamp teeth. He then proceeds to pitch over the toilet again and reject more ingested blood. John steps out of the bathroom and so does Sam, leaving Dean to crouch down and rub Ollie's back as he's still forcefully rejecting what he made himself drink. The teen glances at Dean and gives him a shaky smile after catching his breath.

"Th-thanks Dean...S-sorry though...no-one's really seen me like this in almost...almost ten years, I think, even if I really got sick…"

Not showing that that sentence made Dean want to frown, he gives Ollie a smile back. "No problem, kiddo. Welcome to the family business though, seeing as it seems like my dad actually likes having you around. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can leave? You can sleep in the back o Baby. Now let's end this chick-flick moment," he says, grinning now. The teen nods and shakily wipes the blood off his lips with his black sleeve before touching the toilet.

"Y-yeah, okay. Thanks, Dean."

The two walk out of the bathroom to where Sam and John have actually packed the rest of their stuff, and the four head to the cars, ready to get back on the road.

And this, everyone, is the beginning of something wonderful, no matter how dark it gets.

* * *

**Okay! How do you guys like the story so far? Please give me feedback and constructive critisism, it would be appreciated. Also, sorry for any formatting and spelling errors, Im doing this all on my tablet. Also, what would you like to know about Ollie? Ill answer any questions you have about him if it isn't going to be directly revealed in later chapters, so ask away! Ciao!**


	4. THREE: Salvation

**Manning, Colorado**

-3rd POV-

On the motel room wall, John's research is pinned up. The walls are covered with information on the yellow eyed demon; weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, a shelf of books and more.

John sits at a paper strewn desk, the Colt in front of him. Ollie is on the floor, eyes half open, Sam is leaning against the counter while Dean paces.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail," John says, not looking up.

"And that's when you took off," Dean guesses. John nods.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"All right so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us," John looks at the boys. Sam, having a question that he was reluctant to ask.

"Families with infants?"

John nods. "Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?"

Dean looks over to his brother. "We don't know that, Sam."

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean." Sam crosses his arms, glaring at Dean. Dean, growing frustrated, glares back.

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault."

"Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem!" Sam's voice rises, and Oliver looks up at Sam as Dean speaks before speaking himself.

"No, it's not your problem, it's our problem!" Dean shouts. Ollie speaks up, joining in.

"We're all part of this Sam, don't forget that! I might not know a lot of you guys' past and you sure as hell don't know most of mine, but we're all in this together! This demon is gonna get what it deserves!" he shouts, glaring at Sam. Standing up, John decides this is when it's a good time to step in.

"Okay. That's enough."

Everyone takes a few breaths to calm themselves before resuming speaking in a civilized way once again.

"So why's he doing it. What does he want?" Sam asks, looking at John.

"I wanna know too, this bastard screwed with my life too," Ollie mutters.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." Sighing, John looks down, unhappy. Dean cuts in next.

"All right so how do we find it..before it hits again."

The eldest Winchester looks at his oldest son. "There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence," Dean guesses.

"And in Mission, before I turned six months old," Ollie whispers to himself.

"A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again," John states, not having heard Oliver. Sam's attention snaps to John.

"Where?"

"Salvation, Iowa."

* * *

John's truck speeds along a misty road, followed closely by the Impala. After a few moments he pulls off to the side, the Impala follows and everyone springs out of their seats.

"God damn it!" John shouts, his raised voice making Oliver flinch back, the movement unnoticed by the others. Dean looks at his father.

"What is it?"

"Son of a bitch!" John growls angrily, not answering the question.

"What is it!?" Dean repeats. John looks at his phone, which was still in his hand

"I just got a call from Caleb," he mutters, and all three of the younger males snap to attention, worried about their friend.

"Is he okay?" Dean demands, his eyes betraying his worry, while Oliver asks at the same time,

"What happened?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead." John looks down. Sam's eyes widen.

"Pastor Jim? How?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon?" Dean voices everyone's thoughts, and then add on when John nods in confirmation. "The Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals, a health centre and emergency walk in place in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week," John orders, making sure his voice stays steady.

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam questions.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No sir."

John nods at them and they all turn back to their cars. John stops, leaning on his trunk. Dean turns back as he opens his door and pauses.

"Dad?"

John is clearly upset, but hiding it as best he can. "Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't..." he pauses, his face gardening as he regains control over his emotions. "This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

They all get back in their cars and pull back onto the road, speeding into the distance.

*

John pulls up in front of 'Salvation Children's Hospital'. He opens the container between the seats and shuffled through the number of IDs there, selecting one and pinning it to his jacket.

*

Sam is sitting in a filing room, a nurse brings him another load of files. The nurse smiles at him.

"Here you go officer," she says, placing the

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sam continues copying birth certificate information into his notebook.

*

A pretty receptionist hands a file to a hospital worker, then looks down at her clipboard. She looks up again as Dean walks in and pauses, looking around. She smiles as he turns to her desk. He notes her gorgeousness and raises his eyebrows.

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asks coyly. Dean smiles.

"Oh God yes."

She smiles and looks down. Dean looks down though and holds up his fake ID.

"Only I'm uh...working right now, so..."

*

Oliver walks through the doors of the emergency walk in, and the receptionist looks at him.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Need a doctor?"

Knowing that he'd be in so much trouble with the law if he got caught, he puts on his acting front.

"No ma'am, just some birth records if they're available. My older brother is on a case with the FBI, and we need to check some records. He brought me with him to help with the search so he could get it done fast as possible. Boss said it was okay if I came along, so long as I behave and actually help out."

The receptionist seems skeptical until he pulls out both his own "assistant" card and one of Dean's extra FBI cards. She looks them over then nods.

"Okay then, kiddo. Just let me pull them out."

She gets up and walks into a back room. Ollie leans on the counter and waits. She comes it a few moments later with a box of records, and Ollie smiles at her. "Thank you. I'll let you know if I find something," he says. The receptionist smiles back.

"No problem. Hope your search is successful."

* * *

Sam comes out of Salvation Medical Centre, flipping through his notebook, then clutches his head as a vision hits him. The Yellow Eyed Demon is in a babies nursery. He flashes to a mother looking out the window, he hears a train, and then sees the demon again. As soon as the vision finishes and he can focus again he quickly pulls out a map.

Later Sam is in a park, checking his map again. As he does he gets the vision flashes again. When it's over he realizes the house from the vision is in front of him. The woman from his vision pushes a pram along the road while holding an umbrella. He approaches.

"Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore."

"Oh. Thanks." She closes her umbrella while Sam holds her pram. He looks inside. The child was a small girl with wide eyes, seeming curious about who this new person was.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" he asks. The woman smiles.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, hi!" Sam says to the baby before turning to the mom. "Oh sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam. I just moved in up the block."

"Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi Rosie."

"So, welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thanks. She's such a good baby!"

Monica nods. "I know, I mean she...she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's...it's like she's reading your mind."

Sam pauses, thinking over that before speaking again. "What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

"And how old's Rosie?"

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed." Monica has a proud smile on her face. Sam zones out slightly.

"Yeah. Monica..."

"Yeah?"

"Just ahhh, just take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, you too Sam. We'll see you around."

As Monica turns to her house a station wagon pulls into the drive, honking.

"There's Daddy!" Monica exclaims to Rosie, grinning.

Sam's vision returns again.

_ The clock in the bedroom stops, the nursery rhyme playing stops, a wind sweeps through. A black figure approaches the bed. Monica pushes the door open from the hallway and sees the figure standing over her daughters bed._

_"What are you..." Monica begins, stopping_

_ The figure turns to her. She is pulled back to the wall by an invisible force and slides up it to the ceiling. Blood starts dripping from her stomach._

_"Rosie!!"_

_ The room bursts into flame._

* * *

Sam sits at the table, rubbing his temples. Dean and John sit on the end of each bed. Oliver sits on the counter.

"A vision," John states flatly, not quite believing Sam. Sam sighs before speaking and repeating what he had already said three times.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because...?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

Dean joins in the conversation. "It started out as nightmares, for both of them. Then it started happening while they're awake."

Dean rises and crosses to the counter behind Sam to get more coffee. Ollie is staring at the man he considers as an older brother with a betrayed look.

Sam winces. "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

"Same with mine. I'm able to control it slightly, but it really does seem that when we get closer to something that has to do with the demon, the stronger they get."

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?"

Ollie, Sam and Dean stop and turn to look at John.

"We didn't know what it meant."

John lets out an exasperated sigh. "All right, something like this starts happening to your brothers, you pick up the phone and you call me."

Dean dumps the coffee jug and cup back on the counter and strides toward John, eyes narrowed slightly. No one comments on the fact that John had said brothers as he was talking to Dean.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Oliver tried getting contact of you when both Sammy and I were unresponsive for more than a day. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

"You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through."

"No they're not. No one is, ever again." John's eyes and voice become harsher, and the boys know that he's serious about it. Sam's phone rings, and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" a familiar female voice asks, and Sam glances at his father.

"Who is this?"

"Think real hard it will come to you."

Sam pauses before his eyes narrow, and the others can tell that Sam isn't happy. "Meg."

Dean, Oliver and John start and turn to Sam, listening intently to his side of the conversation.

"Last time I saw you you fell out of a window," Sam states, his voice flat.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way," is Meg's response, and it has a fake whiny tone to it. Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

Meg ignores his remark. "Lemme speak to your Dad."

Sam looks over to John, eyes wary. "My Dad? I don't know where my Dad is."

Meg's clearly losing her patience. "It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now. Or else."

Sam hesitates then hands the phone to John.

"This is John."

"Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood...still there John-boy?" Meg's voice has a playful tone to it, but the situation is anything but.

"I'm here."

"Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi..."

"John, whatever you do don't give...!" the person starts, but from the way his voice sounds, John knows Meg pulled the phone away from him. John also recognizes the voice.

"Caleb?"

Sam and Dean react to the name instantly, going on alert. Oliver does the same, the pupil in one eye dialating to the point that his blue-green iris is no longer visible. John's voice comes out hard and commanding, but the younger three men recognize the slight amount of pleading in it.

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

"We know you have the colt John," is all Meg says, and you could practically hear her smirk through the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," is John's answer. And to be honest, if you didn't know him, you woulda thought he was serious about not knowing. But seeing as demons are master liars and deceivers, Meg can easily hear through the lie.

"Oh, okay. Well listen to this."

Meg slits Caleb's throat and holds the phone out. John can hear him gasping and drowning in his own blood. Ollie tenses even more, looking extremely ready to kill. John's eyes widen and the boys can hear the panic in his voice.

"Caleb. Caleb!"

Meg just laughs. "You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John's seething at this point, pissed that anyone would kill his friends in cold blood.

"Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun."

John is quiet, thinking. The boys are close by his side, having since moved from their previous spots.

"I'm waiting, Johnny, better answer before the buzzer!"

John sighs. "Okay."

"Sorry? I didn't quite get that."

"I said okay, I'll bring you the colt."

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."

John pauses. "It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there."

"Meet me there at midnight tonight."

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane."

Meg laughs, clearly enjoying the situation. "Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone."

Sam looks around at his family. "So you think Meg is a demon?"

John nods. "Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

Oliver sighs at that logic, but doesn't speak against it, knowing it would be dumb to do so. Dean speaks next.

"What do we do?"

John barely looks at the boys as he answers. "I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?"

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over!" Sam exclaims. John raises an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Antique store."

Dean doesn't voice his disbelief or surprise, but instead asks, "You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"But it would also need a similar magical signature. The gun is a legend to all things supernatural and hunters alike. The supernatural that know of the gun, there's a way they can identify the real from a fake. It's the magic signature of the weapon. You'll have to be really careful about it," Oliver adds in, looking directly at John. John sighs, waving it off.

"Nice to know you know your facts, kid, but it'll be fine. I could tell them that the signature doesn't activate unless it's fully loaded or some crap like that. They should believe me considering that no demon has had contact with the gun in over three centuries."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean seems concerned about it. John hesitates.

"I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

Sam buts in. "You mean for Dean, Ollie and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want Oliver to be able to go to school and worry about girls, not being killed. I want...I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over."

*

Sam and John stand at the back of his truck, checking weapons. The Impala comes toward them and Dean gets out with Ollie.

"You get it?"

Dean pulls a brown paper bag out of his pocket and hands it to John while Ollie grins behind Dean. John pulls out an antique gun.

"You know this is a trap don't you. That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" Dean questions his father. John nods.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets..."

"Dad..."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just...get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead." Dean says the last part as a joke, but both John, Sam and Oliver can hear the sincerity in his voice. John nods.

"Same goes for you." There's a long pause, and no one speaks, the three boys knowing that John still has something to say. " All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes sir," Sam chimes.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?"

John hands Dean the colt.

"We'll see you soon Dad," Sam states, his voice leaving no room for arguing.

"I'll see you later."

John gets in his truck and leaves. The boys stand watching him pull away. Ollie waves, muttering "Bye Dad," under his breath, hoping that the other two didn't hear him. They did, but don't comment on it, knowing that the kid was accepted as part of their family by their father already.

"Later," Dean mumbles, watching the truck disappear.

* * *

-Oliver's POV-

Sam and Dean are sitting in the front of the Impala, the Colt between them. I'm sitting behind them in the back as we keep watch on the house. Monica and her husband are finishing dinner right now.

"Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours," Sam suggests, and I let out a snort at that. No way in hell would that work.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asks, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah..." Sam goes quiet and both Dean and I know he's thinking again. "We could always tell 'em the truth."

Dean just looks at Sam for a long moment, one eyebrow raised. I'm also staring at Sam, an amused expression on my face. Somehow, by pure luck, we all say it at once.

"Nah!"

Sam sighs. "I know I know. I just...with what's coming for these folks..."

Dean nods. "Sam we only got one move and you know it, alright? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

"It'll be soon. I can feel the energy shifting slightly. He isn't here yet, but again, it'll be soon," I mutter, staring at the house. My brother figures also look at the house again, and we all kind of stare at it for a while.

"I wonder how Dad's doing," Sam says out of nowhere. I look at him, drawing my eyes away from the house. Dean speaks before I can.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up."

"Honestly, we'd all probably feel better if we were all backing each other up. But unless a shifter takes your form, you can't be in two places at once. And I don't think any of us are able to make astral projections of ourselves that have any mass," I say, joking slightly in the last line. They smile at my attempt. We continue watching the house in silence after that.

"This is weird," Sam says. Dean looks at him while I continue staring at the house.

"What?"

"After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always."

"Yeah but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Dean...ah...I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah...I don't know I just wanted to let you know, Just in case-"

I look over to Sam in surprise, as does Dean. Yes, I've been listening to them. Dean puts a hand up. "Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?"

Sam nods, and I do too when I catch Dean staring pointedly at me in the mirror. I'm so lucky he can't read my mind. Sure, Sam will not be dying, and neither will anyone else. Nobody but the demon is going down. But if someone has to die for the demon to die, it may as well be me.

Dean has his phone up to his ear, a slightly concerned look on his face. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad," is Sam's hopeful answer. I continue staring at the house.

"Yeah well-"

I feel a shift in the air, like it's suddenly been suer-charged with electricity and tequila. I sit up straight, suddenly on full alert. I can tell that my eye is reacting to the change, but thankfully it's already hidden in shadows. Sam looks at me with a confused look on his face before the radio starts chattering with static. His eyes widen and he looks at Dean.

"Dean wait. Listen."

Sam rolls the dial on the radio, hearing more static come and go. The wind picks up and the lights in the house flicker. Dean turns to look at Sam. I'm already shoving my door open and jumping out of the car when I hear Sam say, "It's coming."

They jump out of the car, following me.

Dean uses a card to slide the lock on the front door open and we enter silently, even though I'm ready to run. As we approach the lounge, Sam going first, me behind him, and Dean is confronted by Monica's husband. He swings a bat at Dean's head and misses, smashing a lamp.

"Get out of my house!" the guy shouts. Dean quickly closes in and grapples with him, grabbing the bat. "Get out of my house!" he repeats. Sam looks conflicted, and I'm slowly creeping towards the stairs.

"Please please. Mr Holden please," Sam tries, hoping the man would calm down. Dean easily takes control, swinging Holden against the wall and holding the bat across his throat.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you," Dean hisses sharply. We freeze and look at the stairs when we hear Monica's voice.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?"

Immediately after, Mr Holden yells "Monica get the baby!" while Sam and I yell together "Don't go in the nursery!" Mr Holden glares at us.

"You stay away from her!"

He struggles to get away from Dean. As a result, Dean backhands him, knocking him unconscious, and puts him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

I watch Dean carry the guy out the door. Sam races up the stairs and I hear a loud thud upstairs. Not thinking twice, I call to something I've locked away for years now. Sam enters the room, I'm somehow now standing directly in front of him, and a dark figure turns to us, yellow eyes shining. Sam hesitates, frozen and staring. My eyes narrow as I take a step forward, locking eyes with the demon.

"Rosie!" Monica cries out. Sam raises the Colt and pulls the trigger, aiming over my shoulder. The demon disappears into smoke. Monica, screaming, falls to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Sam shouts, confused. I'm staring directly at the spot that the demon was just in, knowing he's just hidden himself.

"My baby!" Monica exclaims, standing up. Sam catches her by her arm and holds her back.

"No, wait!" he says, trying to keep her from running to her child. This only causes Monica to cry and fight against Sam's hold more.

"MY BABY!!!"

Dean runs into the room and to the crib, turning to Monica, Sam and I. "Take her and go!" he orders.

"Rosie!" Monica calls out again. Sam pulls her to the hallway with him. I step into the corner of the room, watching.

"Come on."

"My baby!"

"Dean's got her," Sam reassures her, forcing her out of the room.

Dean quickly wraps the blankets around the baby and pulls her up as the crib explodes into flame. He races out of the room, but I'm quickly trapped by the heat and flames. I jump over to the windows and once again do something I haven't in years, and use it along with the intense heat of the flames.

The nursery window explodes outwards, flames shooting out. I can see Sam and Monica walk onto the lawn. Both are coughing. Mr Holden staggers up from where he was lying on the grass.

"You get away from my family," he growls. Yes, I can hear over the flames and my own pounding heartbeat and from this distance away.

"No Charlie don't. They saved us," Monica protests. I watch as Dean runs out to join them, holding the baby. Monica takes the baby from Dean and her husband puts his arms around both of them.

I hear Monica thank Sam and Dean, but I turn away from the window as I feel the energy shift again. The demon is standing less than three feet away from me, yellow eyes seeming to hold dark laughter in them. I can hear my brothers shouting from below, but I don't catch the words they're saying.

I lock eyes with the demon, knowing full well that he's perfectly capable of killing me here and now. But he isn't going to, not here. The floor I'm standing on has no flames on it, and only stray flames burn my body. The smoke is getting to me, but I stand tall.

"Go to Purgatory, Azazel," I hiss, my voice raspy. The only answer I get is him smirking before vanishing.

* * *

-3rd POV-

Sam and Dean are back in their motel room, completely devastated. They had just lost the one thing they both agreed to look after, the one that had become their younger brother.

Or so they thought.

The two hear something thud on the floor, and look up, expecting it to be the other one. Neither of them had anticipated that the kid they were supposed to look after would be kneeling on the floor.

"Oliver...?" Sam asks cautiously, slowly standing up. Dean pulls out the colt and aims it at the teen. Oliver looks up, and they see his face smudged with ash and cuts. But something else completely catches their attention. One of his eyes is pure black, like that of a demon. Oliver's eyes land on the colt that's pointed at the center of his forehead and he scrambles backwards, fear on his face.

"Yeah, hi Sam. Could you please tell our older brother to not point magical guns at me? Please?" he pleads, and Dean growls.

"You aren't our brother. Now who the fuck are you and why the hell are you possessing our younger brother's body?" Dean questions harshly. Oliver seems more terrified now than he was before, and both Sam and Dean have seen him face off against wendigos without batting an eye.

"Dean, I promise you it's me! Look, I'll even recite the exorcism if you want me to prove it! If one of my eyes are black, I swear to you that it's still me! It's part of my powers!" Oliver pleads. Sam steps towards Ollie, hands out.

"What do you mean, part of your powers?" he asks softly. Oliver looks at Sam, tears visible in his eyes.

"I'm one of the kids like you, one with powers! But I didn't get them the same way you did! My powers have always been a part of me! I'm sorry that I've kept this from you but I'm a quarter demon! My dad was half demon, and old yellow eyes has fucked up all of our lives, so I really want to kill the son of a bitch with you guys if you don't kill me first!"he blurry out.

Dean lowers the gun, though still wary of Ollie. "What are the powers you have?" he asks. Ollie relaxes slightly, but is still tensed up and ready to bolt if need be.

"I'm not sure about all of the powers I have, but I know a few. Flying or what you'd call teleportation, I have visions, and I can also do non-verbal exorcisms. If I have any more powers, then I don't know about them!" Oliver rants out quickly, still seeming shaken by the fact that Dean's holding the colt. Dean takes note of such fact and throws the gun to the bed. Ollie lets out a relieved sigh and slumps over, chin to his chest. Sam notices that his younger brother was shaking.

"Ollie, you Okay?"

"If you consider slowly healing broken ribs by my terms, some sort of ptsd flashback just now, and slowly reversing damage of smoke inhalation okay, then yeah. Perfectly fucking fine," he mutters out, breathing becoming shaky as well. The two brothers related by blood look at each other, eyes wide before crouching down next to Oliver.

"Ollie, holy shit! I'm sorry 'bout pointing the gun at you, why didn't you tell us you were hurt earlier? Hell, why didn't you tell us you had powers earlier?" Dean questions as Sam carefully cuts off the teenager's shirt. Ollie shrugs.

"Wasn't that important, or a need to know thing. Being with you guys, I've actually used my powers more in the past few months than I have in the past ten years. Plus we're focusing on killing the demon and working out what Sam's powers are..." the last sentence is whispered, but the other two hear it perfectly clearly.

"Wait, you've been using your powers without telling us all this time?!" Dean shouts, making Ollie flinch back and closer to Sam, who looks up and glares at Dean.

"Dean, stop yelling at him. Go get the first aid kit from the car," Sam orders his older brother. Dean sighs and gets up, walking out of the room. Sam helps Oliver up and onto a bed, where the teen lets himself fall backwards on. Sam winces as he spots the burns and bruises on his younger brother's torso.

"Oliver, why didn't you tell us any of this before? And you can tell me, because I'm sure not going to tell Dean unless you want me to," Sam says, and the younger boy smirks.

"You're telling me to make a chick-flick moment? Okay then...fine. I, uh...when you guys first found me, I really wasn't in a good state of mind. You see...I was abused almost every day for the ten years before you guys picked me up. It's hard for me to even think about this, because I have this irrational fear my aunt will track me down. Yeah, I slowly started to trust you guys and think of you as brothers, but we've always just been so busy with hunts and trying to find my grandfather." Ollie pauses and takes a shaky breath. "Another thing is that I had no idea on how you would respond to it. I'm a freak, something that shouldn't exist. Half human, quarter demon, and quarter something you guys haven't even encountered yet. My family and past are not good topics, especially my aunt or my powers. I got my siblings killed. Anyone I told what I am tried to kill me or use me. I- I was scared, Sam. I still am..."

Sam stays silent, not sure if the younger one was done and still just trying to process the information. Turns out, Ollie wasn't done.

"I've seen how both of you react to finding out someone you could apparently trust was some sort of monster. Dean would have killed me. You would have tried to stop him and then turn your back and ignore me. It was never the right time. I didn't know what to do. I didn't intend for you guys to find out about my powers at all until I was ready. This was an accident, I didn't mean to show you today. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I'll leave as soon as you bandage me up, I won't bother you again. I, I-" Ollie starts to cry softly, the black seeping out of his eye and tears beginning to stream down his face. Sam's chest tightened as he watched the teen start to break for the first time since he's met him, and likely the first time in many years.

Reaching over, Sam carefully helps Oliver sit up and hugs him, trying not to jostle the broken ribs. The younger instantly hugs back, trying to calm himself down and regain control of his emotions. Sam starts to slowly brush his fingers through his younger brother's hair, remembering Dean doing the same to him when they were younger.

"Ollie...it's okay to cry. You don't have to bottle it up. Sure, we may be having a huge chick-flick moment, but you need it. But please, don't be scared of me or Dean. You can tell us something like that. Sure, we may try to wrap our heads around it at first, but we will be there for you. And sure, maybe it's only been a few months since we met each other, but I'm pretty sure it's clear to all of us that were brothers, even if not by blood," Sam comforts the younger until his broken sobs turn into soft hiccups. Ollie pulls away and smiles at Sam, though it looks slightly forced.

"Thanks, Sam. I needed that. Also, Dean, please stop standing at the door and staring at us like a creep."

Sam turns around in surprise, and sure enough, there Dean was, standing in the doorway with the first aid kit. Dean chuckles.

"Sorry Ollie. You sure you're done with your chick-flick moment or are you two gonna grow lady parts?" he jokes, and Ollie lets out a small laugh.

Together, Sam and Dean bandage their brother's ribs. It takes almost a half hour because the teen kept refusing and trying to avoid it, but they eventually got it finished. After, they let Ollie curl up on one of the beds. Not even a minute passed before he was out cold.

Dean stares at his youngest brother for a minute or two, and Sam notices.

"Okay, why are you staring at him like that?" Sam asks, and Dean sighs.

"I heard everything he said, Sam. About what he's been through, how he was scared of us finding out. How...how he wanted to leave after we helped him so he wasn't in the way. The kid has been through too much for his age, he shouldn't have to deal with this. But we can't abandon him. No way in Hell."

Sam nods. There would be no way that they're letting their new brother run away.

* * *

Dean paces while holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring out. Sam sits on the bed next to Oliver, who's still out cold.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it," Dean growls, frustrated before hanging up. "Something's wrong."

Sam just stares at the wall, giving a great bitchface.

"You hear me? Something's wrong."

"If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this," Sam mutters.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

Dean walks towards the bed. "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about!" Sam exclaims, glad Ollie was asleep while the older two argued.

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing. Same goes for Ollie. We aren't letting the kid die."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom. That thing killed Ollie's entire family!"

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back!"

Sam totally loses it, grabs Dean and shoves him hard against the wall, a loud thud sounding from the impact.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that."

Dean sighs, before speaking quietly. "Sam look. The four of us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Ollie or Dad..."

"Dad." Sam seems upset by this. He lets go and turns away, walking across the room. Dean stays where he is, taking deep breaths.

"He should have called by now. Try him again," Sam demands.

Dean raises his phone, and dials. The one who answers is not the one any of the boys in the room would have wanted.

"You boys really screwed up this time," Meg says, voice clear. Dean's eyes instantly narrow, and anger seeps into his voice.

"Where is he?"

"You're never going to see your father again."

* * *

**[Here we are, everyone! End of this chapter! How do you think I did? What's your thoughts on Ollie now? Should I continue doing chapters like this is was it too long? Please let me know! I'll chat with you if you want me to clear something up, so just comment your question! Bye!]**


End file.
